<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Trans Hogwarts! by Mr_Beee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183481">Super Trans Hogwarts!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beee/pseuds/Mr_Beee'>Mr_Beee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Trans Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:16:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Beee/pseuds/Mr_Beee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of feeling embarrassed by the internet antics of your favorite franchise's author? Well, come on down to Super trans Hogwarts, where everyone is accepted. Come join the journey of Josie Sirius Potter, daughter of the famed Harry Potter, as she navigates the treacherous pathways of puberty and early adulthood. Watch as she deals with bullies, awkward family conversations, bigots, magic and bigots with magic. How will she handle the newly appointed Head Mistress? And who's this new villain creeping up from the shadows? Only one way to find out!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Trans Hogwarts!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">Super Trans Hogwarts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Episode 1: I am Josie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>Josie Sirius Potter, eldest daughter of that famed wizard who defeated the Dark Lord (Voldemort), had been having a bit of a rough summer. She had begun to realize somewhere in the middle of her fourth year at Hogwarts that the thing that had been haunting her brain-space since childhood was not merely the unyielding weight of expectation brought on by her lineage. At first, she just thought she was gay, but by the time she was fourteen she was sure that wasn’t the case. She knew who she was. It wasn’t until the end of fifth year that Josie began to timidly broach the subject with anyone outside her inner monologue. Starting with her friend Oval Lovegood.</p><p>“I am Josie,” she told her friend of many years. Oval said nothing, deciding instead to put one finger over Josie’s lips and silently place a lei of meticulously gilded lilies around her neck. Then Oval spun around in a circle for a while chanting, “I am the wind of the Moon,” over and over. None of this surprised Josie. They were friends, after all.</p><p>The next person to be told was Josie’s younger sister Lily.</p><p>“I am Josie.”</p><p>“Okay!” Lily declared.</p><p>It was harder to start the conversation with Albus. Even more so than Josie, Albus had always handled his “Potterhood” with a more dramatic flair, and now that he had been fully engulfed in the throes of teenage angst, speaking earnestly to him was harder than ever before. Often he would say things to her like, “Why is your hair so long? You look like a girl!” in a brotherly ribbing sort of way that, no doubt unintentionally, had a more hurtful impact on the girl. When she finally did come out and say to him, “I am a girl!” he looked at her strangely, as though he was expecting a punchline to come out at any moment. He noticed the tear creeping their way out from her eye and took the time to really consider what he had been told. He was no stranger to feeling out of place or “wrong.” Why couldn’t this be possible as well?</p><p>The last to be brought into the loop were Josie’s parents.</p><p>“I knew it!” her father exclaimed. He hugged her, which was nice, but then he continued talking, “This explains why you were sorted into Hufflepuff!”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p><p>“No!” Harry tried to rally, “That came out wrong! I mean you’re different. But that’s okay! I’m different! Everyone’s different! So, in a way, we’re not all that different!” When his daughter, her face stuck in a look of placid shock, didn’t respond he added, “I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve read about this. I shouldn’t have said anything.”</p><p>“At least you’re not screaming,” Albus said. He and his younger sister had been hiding, watching the scene unfold from around the corner outside the room.</p><p>For a moment things seemed perfectly fine in the Potter household. Josie even laughed at the sight of her father blushing while trying to appear like an imposing parental figure (a feat at which he always failed), and her two siblings entered the room to join in on making fun of the slow expansion of their father’s gut over the years and his awkward expressions of love.</p><p>Ginny was also there, and she brought a swift end to the levity when she said, “What am I going to tell the rest of the family?” She was leaning heavily on the kitchen table while rubbing her forehead.</p><p>The sudden silence in the room only lasted a few moments. Lily broke it by suggesting, “You can just tell them to ‘shut up.’” Everyone (sans Ginevra) broke out into laughter.</p><p>Ginny stood up from her seat and moved towards the cabinets, “I need a drink.”</p><p>“Yes, yes! Drinks for everybody!” Harry added.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“Fine, fine,” he relented, “Drinks only for the adults,” Harry then winked at Josie, ensuring that he would attempt to sneak at least one glass of wine to his eldest.</p><p>But that all happened at Summer’s beginning. Now, as the school year came barreling forward, Josie was dreading the promise she had made to herself. Sixth year would be the one where she would present herself to the rest of the world as who she truly was: a tall, kind of awkward, confused, frustrated, brave, horny, intelligent young woman.</p><p>With a six-pack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This will be an episodic series. Not sure how long it will last. Thanks for reading, I hope you all enjoyed it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>